We plan to study the synthesis of hemoglobin A1c in a cell-free system and determine whether or not it is an enzymatically mediated reaction. Furthermore, we also plan to work out the structure and mode of synthesis and hemoglobins A1a and A1b, minor components which are also elevated in patients with diabetes. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Bunn, H.F., Haney, D.N., Gabbay, K.H. and Gallop, P.M.: Further Identification of the Nature and Linkage of the Carbohydrate in Hemoglobin A1c. Biochemical and Biophysical Research Communications. 67:1, 1975. Bunn, H.F., Haney, D.N., Kamin, S., Gabbay, K. and Gallop, P.: The Biosynthesis of Human Hemoglobin A1c: Slow Glycosylation of Hemoglobin In Vivo. Journal of Clinical Investigation. 1976. In Press.